Twylight and Marina
by TwylightSilverwing
Summary: The story of Twylight and Marina's struggle to survive after losing everything. Everything but each other.


**Chapter 1:**

On the station that orbited earth, many were staying. Through no choice of their own, however; the planet had been evacuated. This was the second month in a row that no-one could leave, and some of the residents were getting restless.

Twylight gazed out of her window, and couldn't help but think about how much she missed the trees. She sighed, and got dressed. It was unusual for her to be awake at this hour, but lately, she just couldn't sleep.

"Marina, wake up." she whispered, to no avail. She tried again, this time louder. "Marina, wake up!" Twylight poked Marina's nose, causing her some discomfort."

"What? What is it?" she mumbled. "Why'd you wake me up?"

Marina got to her feet.

"I can't sleep. I just can't." Twylight sighed. She had a sense of dread; Her animal instincts telling her something was just not right.

"Oh." Marina walked over to Twylight, and gave her a kiss.

"What should we do about this?" She asked, already having something in mind.

"Can I sleep with you?" asked Twylight, innocently.  
"I think I'm just lonely tonight." she lied.

"Of course you can sleep with me!" exclaimed Marina. _"Maybe Twy's thinking the same as me." _she thought.

"Thanks, Marina." smiled Twylight. She snuggled up to Marina and wrapped her arms around her. She just adored rhe feeling of Marina's fur. Twylight quickly drifted off to sleep.

Marina stared out at earth, wondering why they had to leave so quickly.  
It must have been something important. Nobody evacuates a whole planet for no good reason.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

It was Twylight's turn to make breakfast. She hated cooking. It just didn't make sense to her. She got a box of cereal from the cupboard, along with two bowls, and a carton of milk. She went back to the cupboard and got two spoons, and laid them out on the table.

Marina yawned and opened her eyes, seeing Twylight finish setting the table.

"Cereal again, Twy?" she asked.

"Yep. You know I can't cook." replied Twylight cheerfully.

"Okay, just lemme get dressed." Marina groggily shuffled into the bathroom, and closed the door. She pulled her panties off, sat down on the toilet, and relieved herself. She bunched some toilet paper into a ball, and wiped herself.

Marina put her panties back on, and flushed the toilet. She walked across the bathroom to wash her hands, and just as she was putting on her bathrobe, a siren went off.

Twylight panicked. Back on earth, if a siren went off, she would usually go outside. She felt trapped. "Marina! What's going on?!" Screamed Twylight, frantically. She didn't know what to do. Glancing out of the window, she saw something enormous impact the planet, and couldn't believe her eyes. She saw the planet crack and fissure before her eyes. Her vision faded, and she crumpled to the floor. She had just witnessed the apocalypse.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Twylight awoke in a room with shiny white walls, and remembered suddenly what she had seen. She began to breathe very heavily and quickly. "Marina? Where's Marina? I need Marina!" sobbed Twylight. A pretty nurse came over to her.

"Relax, Twylight, you'll be okay. Who is Marina?" asked the nurse, looking at a clipboard, and writing something.

"Marina... She's my mate... She was with me in Wing B, room A47... Where is she?" sniffled Twylight.

The nurse flipped through her notepad for a few moments. "Ah yes, Marina. She's the one who called sickbay. You had fainted at 09:48 hours. I'll have her come down here." The nurse pressed a button on the wall, next to a microphone. She typed the room location into the comm system, and pressed a green button labeled TALK.

"Marina? Are you there? This is sickbay."

"I-is Twy o-okay? Wh-what happened?" stuttered Marina. "Sh-should I come d-down there?" she asked, still stuttering.

"Twylight will be fine. Please come down here at once. She wishes to see you." Said the nurse, in her soft voice. The nurse pushed the red button that said END on it. There was a brief sound of static, and then silence.

"Marina is on her way. Would you like something to eat? Perhaps a sandwich?"

the nurse asked, in the same voice she had used with Marina.

Twylight thought for a moment about what she wanted. "A sandwich would be perfect, thank you." She said, with a tone of sadness in her voice. She just wanted to cry in Marina's arms. Everything she had known was gone. Her home, her job, even her favourite oak tree. All gone. She felt empty inside.

Marina showed up at sickbay about five minutes later. "Twylight? What happened?" her voice wavered. Twylight was always cheerful, but she looked completely devastated right now. "Why are you so sad?"

"It's all gone. Everything. The whole planet." a tear ran down Twylight's cheek.

"My favourite tree, Our home too." She had no expression but sorrow on her face.

"How could this happen, Marina, why didn't they tell us?"

Marina could hardly believe her ears. Earth had been destroyed? How could this be true? She ran over to Twylight and gave her a hug. If this was true, then there was very little that she could do to comfort Twylight. "We may have lost our home, Twy, but we still have each other, right?"

"But... My tree... gone..." Twylight sobbed. She needed Marina more than anything right now. Twylight slowly got up. She made her way over to her mate, and collapsed into her arms. Twylight was crying. She felt as if everything she had ever known, her past, her future, and her home were all suddenly ripped away from her in one fell swoop.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Marina turned on the light in the bathroom for Twylight. "Take a cool shower. It should make you feel better." She suggested. Marina hated it when Twylight was down. _'When Twylight was happy, so was everyone else, but when she's sad, it's like we're all lost in a darkened maze..." _Thought Marina. _"I had better cheer her up... I don't know what I'd do without her..." _

"Thank you so much, Marina." Twylight said, gratefully "I love you."

She closed the door, and got undressed. She took off her shirt slowly, crossing her arms as she reached down to pull it up over her head. Twylight dropped the shirt by the toilet. She fumbled with her bra strap for a few seconds, and gave up.

"Marina? Can you help me with this?" Asked Twylight, with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Of course. But only if you let me shower with you." Marina smirked. She hadn't been planning this, but she had to make Twy feel better somehow.

"Ok, you can shower with me. Now can ya help me with this damn bra strap?" Twylight replied, slightly confused. _"Why does Marina want to shower with me? She's clean, she showered this morning..."_ she pondered, with a slightly confused look on her face.

Marina undid Twylight's bra strap and let her take her bra off.

She pulled off her shirt, and dropped it at her feet. "Ok Twy, undo mine, will you please?" she said.

Twylight undid Marina's bra. It was a simple button, and she had no trouble at all with it. "Okay, I've undone yours." stated Twylight. Marina dropped her bra at her feet, and unbuttoned her skirt, which was a light pink hue, and dropped that as well. She decided to make her move. Marina spun around, and wrapped her arms around Twylight, and kissed her passionately, and lustfully.

Twylight rubbed her tounge against her lover's. She loved the taste of Marina's mouth. It was something she couldn't explain, something she didn't even fully understand herself. Twylight pulled away. "Marina, I love you. I love you so much..." she started.

"Shh." Marina placed her finger over Twylight's lips. "I know you do." she finished. Marina removed Twy's skirt, and stroked the soft fur on her back. Twylight's fur was a light grey, and her beautiful wavy hair was a light brown. Marina gave Twylight a hug. "And I love you the same. Nothing will seperate us." she purred.

Twylight continued undressing. She peeled off her thong, and put it on the ground with her other clothes. Her hand brushed against her labia, and she was suprised by how wet she was. _"Marina has something in mind. She wouldn't do this if she didn't." _ Twylight pressed a button on the shower stall, and it pulled into the wall. A panel in the floor opened up, and a bathtub extended out of the floor.

The tub locked into place, and started filling up with warm water.

While Twylight was preparing the bathtub, Marina pulled off her panties, and tossed them toward the door. She slid her finger inside her pussy slowly. _"Oh I'm soo ready for some fun." _she thought. Marina moaned softly. It felt so good to touch herself there, but she knew that she had to stop, or she wouldn't have any fun with Twylight. She got out some towels, laid them out on the toilet seat, and walked over to Twylight.

Twylight climbed into the bathtub. She laid back in the water, enjoying the warmth and comfort that it provided. "You coming, Marina?" asked the beautiful female Silverwing, already knowing the answer. "The water's perfect."

Marina stepped into the tub, purring with arousal. She lay on her belly, and began to lick Twylight's pussy. She paid special attention to her clit, and pushed her tounge into her lover's cunt completely, licking in circles inside and out. Twylight gasped, and felt a slight tingling sensation throughout her body. Marina looked up and smiled. She kissed Twylight over and over again, and then pulled away.

Twylight purred with total adoration and pleasure. She wanted to return the favour, so she put her right leg above Marina's left, and she rubbed her pussy against Marina's. Moaning softly, Twylight closed her eyes, letting the warmth and pleasure roll over her. Her vaginal muscles tensed up and an intense feeling of warmth jolted through her whole body. She let out a soft cry. A cry of happiness, not of sadness. Twylight was having an orgasm.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning, the speaker crackled to life. "We are sad to inform the residents of this station that earth, our mutual home, has been destroyed. Stay in your rooms. You will be assigned to a shuttle, and transported to an off-world colony." The speaker shut off.

Marina opened the refrigerator, and took some cottage cheese and blueberries out. She put the cottage cheese into a bowl, and mixed the berries in with it. The blonde Brightwing picked out a can of applesauce from the cupboard, and opened it. She dumped the contents into a bowl, and sprinkled some cinnamon onto it. Removing the brown sugar from it's hiding place, she tossed a liberal amount onto the applesauce, and stirred it until it was just one colour.

Twylight awoke feeling much better than she was the previous night. She stretched, yawned, and opened her eyes. "Morning, 'Rina." she yawned. "That was the best last night. Thanks for knowing how bad I felt."

Twylight's good mood made Marina smile. "Aww, you're welcome. Now come, food's on the table. Blueberry salad and apple pudding. She smirked. Twylight loved her apple pudding. Marina mulled over the previous night's session.

Her mate had used a position that she hadn't told her about yet. _"Where did Twy learn that move? I haven't had an orgasm like the one last night in ages..." _

Marina sat down at the table, and waited for Twylight to sit with her.

The silverwing sat down, and smiled at Marina, spooning some blueberry salad into her mouth. She was glowing with contentment, still devastated at the loss of earth, but nonetheless in acceptance of what was to happen now. She looked deep into her lover's eyes. "Marina, where do you think we'll be going? I mean, now earth is gone... I didn't even know about these colonies!"

Marina sighed. "I don't know, Twy, I really don't... I wish I could make things perfect for you and me, I wish I could bring earth back, but I can't... I had heard about the colonies, but I don't know anything about them..." A tear ran down her face. Earth was gone, and she was feeling the loss too. Everything she and Twylight had back home was gone... How could this happen?

* * *


End file.
